narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsuo Uzumaki
Tetsuo Uzumaki (う ず ま き き 鉄 尾) to shinobi na poziomie chunina z Konohagakure, syn Siódmego Hokage i Hinaty Hyugi, a także członek zespołu Drużyny 12. Osobowość Tetsuo jest zabawnym chłopcem, któremu brakuje uwagi i kończyłby zdania „Datebase” (だ っ て 場 背!; English TV „Constant!”). Kiedy jest podekscytowany lub sfrustrowany, pokazuje, że jest energiczną postacią, która nie lubię siedzieć cały dzień i nic nie rób. Wśród nielicznych rzeczy ten słowny tyk jest odziedziczony po ojcu. Lubi dokuczać innym o wszystkim, co może, i lubi odkrywać nowe rzeczy na temat innych. Tetsuo jest również dość odważny. Inni często mówią, że odziedziczył swoją osobowość po babci Kushinie, która miała tę samą psotną osobowość co Tetsuo. Tetsuo is often saddened by the fact that most people only see him as the child of the seventh Hokage, and so they will develop a mild rebellious personality, which sometimes got her in trouble with Naruto, who simply ruled her out saying 'me his age'. Prawie nigdy nie mówi poważnie, chyba że dotyczy to bezpieczeństwa jego rodziny i przyjaciół oraz bezpieczeństwa jego wioski. W tych czasach Tetsuo nie boi się poświęcić własnego bezpieczeństwa, aby chronić swoich bliskich. Jest miły dla innych i nie jest łatwo go sprowokować, chyba że obrażą jego „małą muzykę”. Kiedy jest zły, Tetsuo jest w stanie utrzymać urazę przez długi czas, ale jeśli uraza dotyczy kogoś bliskiego, takiego jak Boruto, uraza jest znacznie skrócona. U podstaw Tetsuo jest współczujący, zdeterminowany i odważny, gotowy poświęcić się i walczyć z tymi, o których wie, że są lepsi od niej w obronie swojej drużyny. Tetsuo nie poddaje się, w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, myśli, że jest na równi ze wszystkimi. Tetsuo ma również osobowość starszego brata, taką jak jej ojciec Naruto, który miał osobowość starszego brata, a dotyczy to głównie Konohamaru. Wstydzi się wokół swojej koleżanki z klasy Sumire, ponieważ tak naprawdę nigdy zbyt dobrze nie ukrywa swojej atrakcyjności dla nigo. Zaczyna się w niej podkochiwać, gdy dowiaduje się, czego doświadczyła. Ta nieśmiałość zniknęła, gdy zaczął odwzajemniać jej uczucia. Przeszłość Tetsuo jest pierwszym dzieckiem Naruto i Hinaty Uzumaki. Pewnego zimowego dnia Boruto i jego młodsza siostra Himawari wyszli powitać ojca na zewnątrz, prosząc go o dobrą zabawę. Kiedy rozpoczęli walkę na śnieżki, dołączył do nich Hinata, zignorowany przez ojca, poszedł do domu swojego przyjaciela, Sadao Uchiha . Wiele lat później, kiedy Naruto miał zostać zainaugurowany jako Siódmy Hokage, Himawari chciał zabrać swoją pluszową pandę na ceremonię, ale Boruto, obawiając się, że będzie musiał nosić ją jako siostrę później, próbował zabrać jej maskotkę. Kiedy głowa niedźwiedzia oderwała się podczas walki, Himawari aktywowała swojego Byakugana i zaatakowała Boruto w gniewie, pomimo jego szczerych przeprosin. Tetsuo również aktywował swój Byakugan, ale żeby lepiej zobaczyć porażkę brata. Naruto, czując mordercze skłonności swojej córki, stanął między dziećmi i osłonił syna, aw wyniku uderzenia w jeden z punktów czakry stracił przytomność. Przestraszony atakiem, który mógł spowodować, że ich ojciec stracił przytomność, Boruto próbował uciec od swojej siostry, ale został znaleziony przez nią w jednej z szaf. Tetsuo at that time laughed at their defeat, and then promised his sister that Hiromi Henko would fix it. Umiejętności Od najmłodszych lat zdolności Tetsuo jako naturalnego geniuszu były widoczne, nawet dzięki wysokim standardom klanu Hyūga. Jego dziadek wierzył, że wzrost jego talentu i potencjału prawdopodobnie przeważy wszystkich członków ich klanu. Oprócz cech klanu Tetsuo ukończył Akademię, wykonując Rasengan w formie motyla. *'Dōjutsu' #'Byakugan '''Jako Hyūga, Tetsuo był dostępny Byakugana w wieku 8 lat. Chociaż jest to powszechne dōjutsu w jego klanie, Byakugan Tetsuo był uważany za szczególnie potężnego, Połącz jak Byakugan Neji. Tymi oczy miał przenikliwe widzenie prawie 340 ° wokół pozycji osi. W jego drugim kręgu szyjnym istniała mała martwa plama - słabość, o szczególnie doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, a dzięki ciężkiemu treningowi możliwe mu się zabić. Stworzono również środki oferowane w postaci imitacji czakr wokół tej strefy, aby wyczuć nadchodzący atak i zwolnić go na tyle, aby dać mu czas na odpowiedź. *'Taijutsu ' Według Kakashi Hatake, Tetsuo był geniuszem w swoim klanie. Mimo że byłeś zaskoczony umiejętnościami syna Hinaty, ponieważ młody człowiek doskonale opanował technikę Kaiten, dzięki czemu można odbić wszystkie ataki przeciwnika za pomocą czakry. Dodatkowa korzyść Tetsuo jest techniką Sixty-Four Hands Eight Tigers, która jest częścią sztuki Soft Fist, dzięki której, wraz z obsługiwanymi Byakugana, może zablokować wszystkie punkty czakry na przeciwniku, całkowicie unieruchomiając go, jego matka pogratulowała mu tej techniki. *'Rasengan ''' jest techniką ofensywną, która wymaga bliskiego kontaktu z przeciwnikiem w porównaniu z manipulacją zależem. W odróżnieniu od innych, Rasengan Tetsuo ma kształt motyla i może sprawić, że poleci. Drobnostki * According to his profile of characters from Boruto: His hobbies are pranks. His favorite food is Ramen. His least favorite dishes are vegetable salad. His attributes are: 140 in strength and negotiation, 170 in chakra, 150 in intelligence, 160 in perception and 160 in agility. * Also acquire skills in these areas: Accuracy: ★★★★ ☆ Genjutsu: ★★ ★★☆ Knowledge about ninjutsu: ★★★★★ The concept discusses this concept further and adds the following skill assessments: Observation: ★★★★ ☆ Manners: ★★ ☆☆☆ Melee: ★★★★ ★ Interview: ★★★★ ☆ Mental immunity: ★★★★ ☆ Technological knowledge: ★★★★ ☆ * According to him, his father does not deserve someone like him. * Him best available are: Hiromi, Sadao, Boruto (though she doesn't admit it), but his companions are: Inojin, Mitsuki, Shikadai and Sumire. Citations * (To Momoshiki) 'Is this a punishment for something I did? My father ignores me ... my brother makes fun of me ... If you're a god, why did you do that to me ?!' * (To Hinata) 'Mom, don't worry, we still have each other. And dad can sit at his work' * (To Sumire) 'Sumire, I realized ... that you were always with me ... I wish I would have realized this before, but ... I'm trying to say that I ... I love you, Sumire!' * (To Boruto) 'Even though you have made fun of me lately, protecting you from becoming like our father' * (To Sadao) 'Don't leave me with your psycho fans' * (To Hara) 'Don't bully Hiromi! She doesn't love Shikadai!' * (To Hiromi) 'Well, we're friends' Category:DRAFT Category:Uzumaki Category:Konohagakure Category:Chūnin Category:ANBU Category:Male